


Un confuso Valentín.

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chocolate, Confusion, Cute, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Spinel cries, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Sunsets, Tears, True Love's Kiss, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Spinel se entera de la festividad de San Valentín y decide hacer por su cuenta un corazón de chocolate para Steven, trabaja muy duro en ello. El día de San Valentín, deja un mensaje a Steven pidiendo que se junten en un parque el día 14 de Febrero. Un Steven muy emocionado se ilusiona con que ese día recibirá por primera vez, un chocolate de San Valentín por parte de Spinel pero los malentendidos y confusiones están a la orden del día.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Steven y Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi propio desafío de poder escribir algo por San Valentín, solo que la ansiedad y la emoción me jugaron en contra y terminé publicándolo antes de tiempo. Espero les guste y también espero tener su traducción al Ingles pronto.

| La Tierra - Casa de Steven, Cocina. Febrero 13 |

Mañana es San Valentín y encontramos a nuestra tierna Spinel trabajando arduamente en la cocina, preparando un inusual chocolate para su persona amada, es poco lo que ella conoce de esta festividad, pero algo llamó por completo su atención, dicha festividad contiene todo un ritual en el cual una chica expresa sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta, a través de un simple regalo hecho a mano, llamado “Chocolate” el cual se dice contiene todos los sentimientos de quien lo preparó.

– Que suerte que Perla me comentó sobre esta Festividad de los humanos, San Valentín, espero que Steven entienda lo que siento con esto. Garnet también me ayudó bastante, me permitió ver este libro de recetas para hacer chocolates. ¿Me pregunto que serán? Los humanos lo comen con gusto. Y esta forma... es curiosa se parece mucho a mi gema. Bueno manos a la obra, es hora de hacer un rico chocolate para mi diamante. Solo espero que le guste, ya que como no puedo probarlo, no sabré si realmente lo hice bien. Ahora que lo pienso qué fue lo que me dijo Garnet… “Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo y no te rindas aún si las cosas no salen como esperabas, verás como todo saldrá bien al final, algo… me lo dice.” Fue bastante extraño, se referirá a una visión o solo fue su modo de apoyarme. – Spinel seguía con muchas ideas en la cabeza, mientras continuaba esforzadamente en preparar su primer chocolate de San Valentín. Tras terminar lo guardó celosamente y subió al cuarto de Steven a avisarle que había terminado de ocupar la cocina y claro a pedirle que se reunieran el día de mañana para así entregarle en lo que había trabajado tan arduamente. – Steven estás despierto ¿No es así?

– Ehhhhhh. Sí, dime ¿Me necesitas para algo? – Dijo levantándose de la cama y sentándose en el borde, dejando a un lado la historieta que estaba leyendo.

– No, bueno quería darte las gracias por dejarme usar tu cocina, ya terminé de hacer lo que necesitaba, ya puedes bajar si quieres. Te-te lo agradezco. – Spinel se había puesto algo nerviosa y no encontraba la forma de pedirle una cita a Steven.

– Descuida no hay problema, entonces creo que volveré a mi historieta. – Steven volvió a acostarse en su cama, leyendo una vez más su historieta.

– Buueno, la verdad es que… Verás qui-quisiera saber… En realidad hay algo que necesito que veas mañana en el parque. ¿Tú po-podrías venir al parque mañana? – Preguntó tímidamente Spinel, ansiando que él pudiera decir que sí y que no sospechara la sorpresa que ella le tenía preparada.

– ¿Mañana? Supongo que sí, creo que no tenía nada planeado. Ahí estaré no te preocupes.

– ¡¡Perfecto!! Entonces hasta mañana, que descanses. – Spinel abandonó la habitación con una alegre sonrisa, tarareando de felicidad. Steven por su parte…

– ¿Será esto como una cita? Mañana si no me equivoco es San Valentín. ¿Será que ella tiene un chocolate para mí? Pero siquiera ella sabe sobre eso ¿O sí? Debió ser idea de Perla y las demás, pero entonces… Significa que ¿Spinel gusta de mí? – Steven hablaba para él en su habitación, cada una de las ideas que rondaban su mente, para este punto, un intenso color rosa se apoderó de su rostro y su corazón latía con ímpetu, como descontrolado por no caber en su sitio. – Estoy seguro que sería feliz con cualquier clase de chocolate de ella, el solo pensar que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, me hace tan feliz. Demonios cómo podré dormir hoy sabiendo lo que me espera mañana ¡¡Cielos!! – Efectivamente, esa noche Steven como nunca luchó por poder conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, se proyectaba la imagen de Spinel con algunas manchas de chocolate por el rostro y haciéndole entrega de un sutil barra de chocolate. Debido a esto, no fue hasta muy entrada en la madrugada que Steven logró al fin quedarse dormido.

| La Tierra - Parque de Ciudad Playa. Febrero 14 - San Valentín |

Tras la larga velada de Steven la noche anterior, nuestro encantador protagonista, aún se encuentra dormido y si no despierta pronto, llegará tarde a su encuentro con Spinel. Mientras ella esperaba sentada en un banco del parque, moviendo sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante, solo para controlar y contrarrestar su nerviosismo. Era un día espléndido, el sol era ocultado caprichosamente por algunas nubes y la brisa se sentía por ratos en aquel parque, pero nada de eso importaba a nuestra dulce gema, para quien el tiempo parecía eterno y no lograba ver llegar a Steven por ninguna parte, desde luego ya que su ansiedad la había hecho llegar una hora antes de lo acordado. Fue tanto el tiempo del que dispuso que incluso tuvo lugar para una batalla interna por si realmente debía estar ahí y entregarle aquel revelador chocolate.

– Ay no, no debería estar aquí ¿O sí? No esto no está bien, él es mi diamante, no puedo atreverme a algo así ¿Qué ocurriría si él no siente lo mismo? ¿Deberé abandonar la Tierra? O peor… ¿Seré destruida? Lo sabía esto fue error, no debí venir, será mejor que huya de aquí. – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Spinel habían pensado en todo ello, la batalla había cesado y la ansiedad y nerviosismo habían ganado, apoderándose de ella y provocando su fugaz huida del lugar, caminaba a paso veloz, llevando entre sus brazos el chocolate que había preparado y lo hacía en dirección a la salida, no viendo bien por donde iba, a tal punto que terminó tropezando con alguien casi cayendo al suelo, de no ser por la ayuda de esta persona..

– Disculpa ¿Te lastimé? Espera… ¿Eres Spinel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Quien había chocado con Spinel no era otro que Buck, quien amablemente tomaba a Spinel de la cintura para frenar su caída. – Oye espera eso que traes ahí es chocolate de San Valentín ¿No? ¿Quizás venías a entregarme esto? – Buck no daba tiempo a que Spinel respondiera y tomó de las manos de Spinel el chocolate que cargaba. Al mismo tiempo…

– No puede ser, no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo es posible que me haya quedado dormido? Y por tanto tiempo, de seguro llego tarde, solo espero que Spinel siga ahí. – Steven hacía ingreso al parque y lo primero que vio, fue una escena que se grabó permanentemente en su mente, parecía como si Buck recibía el chocolate que Spinel había preparado y ciertamente ante esto, Steven malentendió la situación. – Así que ¿Esto era lo que necesitabas que viera? Es algo de muy mal gusto tuyo. – Steven le dirigió estas palabras a Spinel y se marchó del lugar, sintiéndose destrozado y no sabiendo bien el rumbo al cual iba, la larga caminata cabizbajo, lo llevó al muelle, donde se sentó y miró con melancolía el enorme océano

– Buck lo siento, pero esto no es más que una confusión, si quieres conserva el chocolate, pero necesito ir tras Steven. Adiós. – Spinel intentó explicar un poco la situación y siguió a Steven, al cual había perdido de vista y comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente, ya para cuando el sol se disponía a ocultarse tras el horizonte y el atardecer estaba al caer, ella lo divisó en uno de los muelles de la playa, dirigiéndose hacia allá.

– ¡¡Steven!! Que bueno que te encuentro, necesito que me escuches, déjame que te explique lo que acabas de ver. – Dijo Spinel mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tras la larga búsqueda que había realizado, respiraba agitadamente y sujetaba sus rodillas mientras se encorvaba..

– ¿Explicar? Creo que más o menos lo entiendo, aún no abandonas ese rencor que me tienes ¿No es así? Por eso me hiciste ver tal escena, querías verme sufrir, aún sientes ese deseo de hacerme daño ¿No? – Steven fuera de ser razonable, el dolor le hacía responder con duras palabras que atacaron directamente la sensibilidad de Spinel, cuando ella en realidad no entendía a qué se refería-

– ¿De qué hablas? Además ¿Por qué querrías que me vieras con Buck? Ni siquiera lo conozco, él solo me ayudó porque choqué con él. Creo que te estás confundiendo y te has hecho una idea equivocada. – Al pronunciar estas últimas palabras sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear y ella se veía bastante afectada, recordaba las alegres palabras que Garnet le entregó y veía como todo esto estaba lejos de terminar bien.

– No lo sé eso no es lo que ví, parecía que sí se conocían, además quizás solo te gusta porque es popular, no me sorprendería sabes. De esta forma no es necesario que lo conozcas e inventes excusas, podrías haber dicho que solo le distes chocolates de amistad, eso hubiese sido una mentira mejor. – Steven aún continuaba herido y no quería entrar en razón, sus palabras eran aún más hirientes esta vez y harían reaccionar a Spinel.

– ¡¡Idiota, mírame!! Es que acaso no ves el dolor que siento, acaso no te das cuenta cuanto me duele todo esto. Obviamente ese chocolate era para ti TONTO. Me gustas y no te das cuenta – Spinel no aguantó más y rompió en llanto, solo podía pensar en cómo habían terminado las cosas, como todo su esfuerzo habían acabado en una confusión y ahora había confesado sus sentimientos no de la manera que ella hubiese querido que él se enterase, reprochándose el hecho de que debería haber sido en una instancia más romántica y no de esta manera.

– Espera ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? Puedes repetir eso… Spinel por favor dilo, necesito oírlo bien esta vez. No-no juegues conmigo, no es justo. – Steven estaba conmocionado y le costaba creer lo que había escuchado, pero por más que intentó captar la atención de Spinel y calmarla, ella no reaccionaba y sus ojos escurrían aquellas lágrimas que no auspiciaban un final.. Nada de lo que decía parecía dar resultados, los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaban de él, solo quería volver a escuchar esas palabras de Spinel y saber que su amor sí era correspondido. Entonces Steven decidió reunir valor y tras esto tomó la mejilla izquierda de Spinel, con su mano derecha y luego se inclinó hacia ella para besar sus labios.

El sabor de ese dulce beso se mezcló con el de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de Spinel hasta su boca, aún así con esta combinación de sensaciones, Steven no dejó de besarla hasta que Spinel se calmó y dejó de llorar. Sus ojos aún brillaban por las lágrimas que había derramado y por primera vez en el día, sus miradas se encontraba de una manera cálida y profunda, ella pudo ver a Steven sonrojado a tono con la puesta de sol más maravillosa que se ocultaba tras la espalda de él, el mar nunca antes estuvo más en calma propiciando el ambiente perfecto para la tierna pareja. En ese instante Steven esperaba escuchar nuevamente la confesión de Spinel, pero ella contrario a los deseos de Steven, solo se limitó a enredar sus brazos en el cuello de Steven y alargando sus piernas para alcanzar la boca de Steven, correspondió el beso que había recibido de él y él claramente no se negó a ello, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó cada segundo que sus labios se toparon con los de ella. Ambos estuvieron sobre ese muelle besándose por un largo tiempo, sintiéndose únicos en el mundo, solo que no estaban tan solos como creían, en la lejanía dos gemas presenciaban silenciosamente la enternecedora escena.

– ¿Cómo sabías que estarían aquí? Espera… Todo este tiempo supiste que esto pasaría ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada? – Interrogaba de esta manera Perla a Garnet quienes se ocultaban cerca de la playa.

– Algo así, pero no crees que esto es más divertido. Además nos habríamos perdido esta hermosa postal, creo que esos dos necesitaban algo así. Ven es hora de que dejemos disfrutar a la feliz pareja su día de San Valentín. – Explicó Garnet mientras ambas se retiraban del lugar.

– Qué Linda festividad ¿Ustedes se regalaron algo? – Haciendo alusión a Rubí y Zafiro. 

– Taaaal vez – Respondió sembrando la incertidumbre en Perla.

– Y ¿Crees que yo también reciba algo? – Preguntó algo emocionada Perla.

– Bueno sobre eso… creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto. – Sentenció finalmente Garnet cuando volvían a casa, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro cómplice de saber algo más.

FIN.


	2. Capítulo Especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del día de San Valentín, con una gran sorpresa para Perla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo especial que quise publicar tras el abierto final del este trabajo. Espero guste como el anterior y se aventuren a dejarme sus comentarios.

Garnet y Perla vuelven a casa de Steven la cual presenta algunas luces encendidas.

– Creo que tenemos compañía ¿No te parece? – Dijo Garnet haciendo alusión a que parecía haber alguien en casa.

– Pero ¿Quién podría ser? Steven aún continúa en la playa y Amatista si no mal recuerdo se encuentra lejos de la Tierra visitando a las otras Amatista ¿No? Entonces ¿Esperábamos a alguien? – Perla utilizaba un tono preocupado para referirse a la actual situación.

– Pronto lo averiguáremos, tranquila. – Garnet le restó importancia a la situación, evidenciando conocer quien las esperaba en casa. 

Ambas ingresaron a la casa y fueron directo a la cocina donde una sombra se divisaba moviéndose enérgicamente. Una vez en la cocina descubrieron que la sombra que veían desde la entrada no era otra gema que Perla de Diamante Rosa, bueno Volleyball.

– ¡Perla!, digo... Volleyball. Hmmmm... Aún no me acostumbro a ese nombre, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Jijijji Sí, también me cuesta adaptarme a el, aunque ha sido divertido y además me gusta. – Dijo disimulando su risa cubriendo su boca con sus dedos.

– Eso está muy bien pero ¿Necesitas algo? – Insistió nuevamente Perla.

– ¡Oh sí! La verdad es que buscaba a Steven pero al parecer no está y como tampoco veía a ninguna de ustedes, decidí entrar y esperarlas adentro. Espero no haberles causado molestias. – Dijo Volleyball cortésmente.

– Descuida, nos alegra tenerte por aquí. ¿Cierto Perla?. – Garnet miró a Perla y empujó sutilmente su espalda para que esta reaccionara y contestase. 

– ¿Ehhh? ¡Sí, claro! No es ningún problema aunque ¿Por qué estás en nuestra cocina? – Eso era algo que aún no comprendía.

– Cierto, bueno había luz aquí así que vine, luego vi que dejaron ese extraño líquido castaño en la cocina junto con un este libro de instrucciones para prepararlo, pensé que sería algo importante de este planeta que ustedes necesitarían así que me tomé la atribución de hacerlo por ustedes. La verdad no sé qué tan bien haya quedado, aunque tiene la misma forma que aparece en el libro, lo cual es curioso porque se parece mucho a la gema de Spinel. – Volleyball parecía muy emocionada relatando los hechos, mientras Perla se reunía con Garnet para hablar de esto, sin alertar a Volleyball.

– Tú planeaste todo esto ¿No es así? Tú lo sabías. – Susurró de manera acusadora Perla a Garnet.

– A decir verdad creo que me sobró algo de chocolate esta mañana cuando hacía el mío, debo haberlo dejado “accidentalmente” en la cocina junto con el libro, lo reconozco. Pero como podría saber que todo esto sucedería, de cualquier modo ¿No estás feliz? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Ese no es el punto, Tú sabes que.... – Perla no pudo continuar susurrando pues fueron interrumpidas por Volleyball.

– ¿Disculpen?... ¿Sucede algo? Tal vez no debía haberlo hecho ¿No es así? Lo siento. – Dijo bastante apenada Volleyball.

– No, de ninguna manera. Precisamente estábamos hablando del trabajo que nos ahorraste, a decir verdad Perla quería algo así. – Estas palabras renovaron por completo el semblante de Volleyball. 

– ¡De verdad! ¿En serio Perla? Bueno entonces… ¿Aceptarías este regalo de mi parte? – Por alguna razón, Volleyball dijo esto muy coquetamente, mientras daba brincos de alegría y aplaudía enérgicamente.

– ¡Claro! Gracias, eso… eso me gustaría. – Dijo Perla avergonzándose un poco.

– Me alegro que esto haya resultado bien, Volleyball por qué no le enseñas a Perla a preparar más ¿Podrías? Yo ahora debo volver a mi habitación, así que diviértanse. Garnet cómplice, decidió restarse y no interrumpir más el momento.

– Espera ¿Qué? No te v.... – Perla intentaba retener a Garnet, pero sus ojos vieron lo ilusionada que parecía Volleyball, revolucionando su corazón y convenciéndola de dejarse llevar por el momento. – Garnet tiene razón. ¿Volleyball me ayudarías a preparar uno? También me gustaría regalarte un chocolate. – Solicitaba amablemente Perla, mientras se acercaba a Volleyball.

– ¡Me encantaría! Desde luego. Así que esto se llama “Chocolate” pero… ¿Para qué es? – Preguntó curiosa.

– Bueno esto es un dulce de los humanos y precisamente en esta fecha, ellos acostumbran a obsequiar esto a otros humanos o… gemas. – Explicó de manera simple sin revelar mayores detalles.

– ¿Obsequio? Y ¿Con qué motivo? – La curiosidad de Volleyball incrementaba, proporcionalmente lo hacía el nerviosismo de Perla.

– No-no lo sé. R-realmente no lo sé. Pero Steven dice que sabe bien, aunque yo aún no lo he probado jeje. – Una tartamuda Perla, intentaba desviar el tema de esta manera.

– Que curioso, yo debo decir que lo probé y bueno no sentí nada. – La curiosidad de Volleyball no se iba, por ello tomó un poco de chocolate con su dedo índice y lo introdujo dulcemente en la boca de Perla, ante su perpleja mirada. 

– … – Perla no asimilaba aún lo sucedido y estaba en shock mientras su rostro se cubría de un intenso rosa.

– ¡Exacto! Yo tuve la misma reacción, ves como no sabe a nada. – Perla no reaccionaba y Volleyball empezó a preocuparse. – Espera… ¿Estás bien? – Volleyball se acercó a una peligrosa distancia del rostro de Perla para preguntarle, lo cual hizo reaccionar nerviosamente a Perla.

– ¡Sí! Estoy bien, descuida. – La cercanía del rostro de Volleyball hizo que reaccionara y tras esto, la alejó rápidamente para tomar un respiro.

Ambas se miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír alegre y relajadamente, luego volvieron a trabajar en el chocolate y parecían divertirse mucho, tanto que ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia de Garnet, quien aún continuaba cerca, mirando desde el marco de la puerta, asegurándose que todo iba como lo había visto. Garnet contemplaba como ambas Perlas se hacían cada vez más cercanas al preparar chocolate, tanto como para durante el proceso, terminar manchándose mutuamente la cara y riendo a cada momento. Garnet volvió a su habitación, brindando privacidad al tierno momento que vivían las perlas, una vez ahí se desfusionó y Rubí tomó un chocolate que había en el cuarto.

– Mi Zafiro esto es para ti. Espero que podamos festejar esta y muchas más festividades a futuro. – Dijo Rubí mientras hacía entrega del chocolate.

– Te lo aseguro, ese es un futuro bastante probable. – Dijo dulcemente Zafiro besando tiernamente a Rubí.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecer a mis más queridas amigas Kloa y Valy por sus muestras de apoyo y comentarios hacia mi trabajo.


End file.
